Vs. Kay
Vs. Kay is the seventh episode of the fifth season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 3/25/2018. Story Ian, Conway and Dawn ride Latias and Latios as they approach a lone log cabin on Route 210. As they approach, a large orange energy orb shoots up in the sky, traveling above them. It erupts into dozens of smaller energy orbs which fall towards them. Latias and Latios swerve and roll to dodge, Dawn and Conway struggling to hold on. Ian lets go as Latias does a barrel roll, falling through the sky as Latias dives after him. Latias: La! La! Latias flies beside Ian as he screams in excitement, him grabbing onto Latias as they dive straight through the Draco Meteor. They rapidly approach the ground, Latias looking back a bit worried. Ian: Keep diving, Latias. Pull up on my signal! Latias: La. Latias continues to dive, as Latios flies out of the range of the Draco Meteor. Latios shakes his head in disbelief. Dawn: Is he crazy?! Conway: (Worried) No. Just an adrenaline junkie. An elder woman in a purple kimono watches as Latias dives towards her and a male Gible by her side. Gible looks at her in confusion, though the woman just smiles. Wilma: There, there Gible. Just an enthusiastic trainer. Latias keeps diving, approaching rapidly. Just as Latias is going to hit the ground, she pulls up, flying parallel with the ground. Wilma chuckles as Latias flies overhead, then circles back around. Latios lands first, then Latias. Wilma: Hello, my name is Wilma. You must be Ian. Ian: You know about me? Wilma: Of course. Cynthia said you might be stopping by. I didn’t imagine you having those Dragons though. Ian: That move the Gible fired. Was it Draco Meteor? Wilma: Yes. The strongest Dragon type attack that is readily available. Ian: We would be honored if you would teach us that move. Latias: La! La! Latios: La. Wilma: Yes, certainly. End Scene Dawn and Conway are inside the cabin, where Dawn is on the computer. She is checking the Contest schedule, as she lets out a delightful sigh. Dawn: There is a double performance contest in Daybreak Town in a few days! It is pretty close to Sunyshore City where Ian planned to have his next gym battle. It’ll be perfect timing! Conway: That is assuming that they will be able to learn the ultimate Dragon move in that short a time frame. Dawn: Ha! Do you really think that Ian will spend more than a few days here? He’ll probably work until they drop. Conway: (Chuckles) That is true. I think he likes your itinerary. It is forcing everyone to keep on that schedule, and I’m sure he’d like it to be even stricter. Dawn: Heh. I hadn’t considered that. Latias and Latios circle around Ian as he meditates, Wilma meditating as well. Wilma: You must connect with your dragons on a spiritual level. Tapping into the deepest part of your energy. Feel the energy bubble up inside of you, and bring it to the surface to erupt. Ian opens his eyes, eager to go. He stands up, holding his arms out. Latias and Latios hover over his hands, as their stomachs glow with orange energy. Ian points his hands upward, as Latias and Latios fire Draco Meteor into the sky. It erupts, raining down on the surrounding area. Wilma: Well done. You’ve learned the ultimate moves much faster than the other one. Ian: Other one? Voice: Lady Wilma? Who else is here? The trees from the forest nearby rustle, as Kay comes out of the forest. She gasps in surprise in seeing Ian. Kay: You! Ian: Ah, Kay if I recall right. Wilma: So you know each other already. Good, good. Then it would work well to have you battle each other. Kay: Battle him? Wilma: You have improved Kay, but you haven’t fully mastered the ultimate move in battle. It will be good for you two to get practice with them anyway. Kay stares at Latias and Latios, as if apprehensive. Kay: How, did you catch these two? Ian: I haven’t. These two are my friends that help me out every once and a while. Kay: You’re, friends? Latias rubs up to Ian, him petting her back. Kay smiles, nodding in approval. Kay: I see. As long as it’s voluntary. Ian and Kay walk out to a clearing to prepare for battle. Ian: So, I assume you’re preparing to battle Hunter J. Kay coughs at that, looking stunned. Kay: Pardon? Ian: Same hair. Wield powerful Dragon types. Your names are letters of the alphabet. Pretty obvious for those who pay attention. Kay: (Sheepishly) Uh, yeah. I saw on TV that her airship went down at Lake Valor the other day. There’s no way she survived that. Ian: But as your sister, you want to believe that she did. And if she did… Kay: Then it is my responsibility to defeat her. Once and for all. Ian: So you’re preparing for that. Kay: I am. And this battle will bring me another step closer! Ian and Kay separate, taking their positions on the field. Wilma moves to serve as the referee with Gible at her side. Conway and Dawn come outside, seeing the battle about to occur. Dawn: (Sighs in disbelief) Why am I not surprised? Conway: Only Ian could find an opponent out here in a secluded area. Wilma: This will be a two-on-two double battle with no substitutions! The winner will be the one with Pokémon still able to continue. And begin! Ian: Latias, Latios. Latias: La! Latios: La. Latias and Latios hover forward, ready to go. Kay: Drogon! Viserion! Kay throws her Pokéballs, choosing Drogon the Hydreigon and Viserion the Noivern. Drogon: (Hisses) Viserion: (Screeches) Noi! Conway: So, an all Dragon field. Dragon and aerial. I expect to see some powerful Draco Meteor attacks. Ian: Latios, Luster Purge! The four Pokémon fly up, taking the battle into the sky. Latios fires a powerful purple energy beam from his mouth, as Drogon moves and takes the attack, being immune. Ian: (Scowls) Dark type. Kay: Viserion, Boomburst! Drogon, Crunch! Viserion fires white outlined sound waves from its ears, overwhelming Latios and Latias. Drogon flies forward, holding both its arms out for Crunch, them both surrounded in black energy fangs. Ian: Protect! Whirlpool! Latios forms a blue barrier, cutting off Boomburst. He then blocks Crunch as Latias glows bluish white, throwing a Whirlpool and trapping Drogon. Drogon is hit by the swirling water when Viserion’s Boomburst causes it to implode. Ian: Let’s go in with Shadow Claw! Kay: Block it with Crunch! Now go at it with Dragon Pulse! Ian: Mist Ball! Latios forms an indigo energy claw over his paws, as he clashes with Drogon’s Crunch. Viserion fires a multi-colored dragon shaped energy blast, as Latias fires a Mist Ball. Dragon Pulse and Mist Ball cancel each other out, creating a mist over the field. A Flamethrower shoots out from the middle of the mist, Latios being pushed back by it. Kay: Excellent! Now use Tri Attack! Ian: Safeguard! Luster Purge! Drogon holds up its three heads, firing streams of fire, ice and lightning. Latias forms a silver barrier to block the Tri Attack. Latios then rises above Drogon, firing Luster Purge over it and at Viserion, striking it and knocking it back. Latias struggles against the Tri Attack, as the attack pushes through and strikes Latias. Dawn: Oh my! She is strong! Conway: Ian doesn’t use these two often. It may be that she is stronger with her Dragons than he is. Kay: Viserion, use Laser Focus! Viserion’s eyes glow red, as it becomes focused in on its foes. Ian looks stern as he surveys the field. Ian: (Grins) It’s a risk to use it first. But if it works, we’ll take this match. Latias! Use Draco Meteor! Target Viserion! Latias glows orange, as she fires a Draco Meteor orb high into the sky. Kay grins. Kay: Ha! You cracked first! Dawn: What are they talking about? Conway: All four of those Dragons most likely know Draco Meteor. The one who used it first would be countered while the other side attacks to take them out. Ian must be feeling the pressure to crack first. Kay: Viserion, repel it with Boomburst! Drogon, get Latias with Crunch! Ian: Latios, shoot in and Protect! The Draco Meteor erupts into smaller meteors, falling towards Viserion. Drogon charges for Crunch, but Latios speeds to get in front of it first, raising Protect as Drogon is forced to Crunch into him. Viserion releases a high level Boomburst,, disintegrating the Draco Meteor attack. Latios and Latias are hit hard, the two dropping several leagues before catching themselves. Ian: What?! Kay: Laser Focus makes the user’s next move a critical hit! Drogon, Crunch! Viserion, Boomburst! Ian: Latias, Safeguard! Latios, Luster Purge! Drogon flies forward, as Latias raises a silver barrier for Safeguard to resist it. Latios fires Luster Purge, hitting Viserion before it releases Boomburst. Viserion drops from the sky and crashes into the ground defeated. Wilma: Noivern is unable to battle! Kay: No! Dawn: Remarkable! He succeeded! Wilma: Yes. But, Draco Meteor lowers the user’s Special Attack. Latias won’t be as powerful, and neither will its Draco Meteor. Conway: Meaning that his only option is to use Latios’ Draco Meteor. Kay: Drogon! Draco Meteor! Ian: Protect! Safeguard! Drogon fires Draco Meteor into the air, as it rains down on Latios and Latias. Latios and Latias raise Protect and Safeguard, resisting the Draco Meteor. Ian: Whirlpool! Draco Meteor! Latias forms Whirlpool, trapping Drogon in it. The attack is weaker than before, as Latios fires Draco Meteor into the air. Kay: Break out and use Tri Attack! Drogon fires Tri Attack, shattering Whirlpool. Latias takes the Tri Attack, taking a heavy hit. Draco Meteor falls and slams into Drogon, who remains floating in the air. Drogon then descends and lyes down, defeated. Wilma: Hydreigon is unable to battle! The victor is Ian! Ian: Yes! Nice job, guys! Ian runs over, hugging Latias and Latios as they come over to him. Kay returns Drogon, sighing. Kay: I’m glad you are on my side, Ian. You are a powerful foe. Ian: Same with you. Let’s trade numbers. If I hear anything about J, I’ll let you know. Kay: I appreciate it. Wilma: Not bad. Timing and teamwork is everything with this move. Use it widely. Dawn: And now, I have our next destination. We’ll leave for Daybreak Town as soon as Latias and Latios are fit to carry us. Ian: Sounds like a plan. Main Events * Ian has a battle with Kay and wins. * Latias and Latios learn Draco Meteor. * Drogon is revealed to have learned Crunch and Draco Meteor. * Viserion is revealed to know Laser Focus. * Dawn learns about a contest in Daybreak Town. Characters * Ian * Kay * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Wilma Pokémon * Latias (PT) * Latios (PT) * Drogon the Hydreigon (Kay's) * Viserion the Noivern (Kay's) * Gible (Wilma's) Trivia * Kay wasn't added into this episode until late in the story writing, to continue her story once Pokémon Tales: Wyatt ended. * This marks the second time that a spin off only character made an appearance in the main series without it being a crossover. The first was Hugh in Vs. Rhydon and Magmar. * Viserion is the only Pokémon to appear in this episode to not use Draco Meteor. It does know the move, however. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Eon Duo arc Category:Pokémon Tales: JK arc